Oopsie
by DreamingLillies
Summary: That damn blue, it gets Edward into a bit of a situation. This is meant to be completely out of character, it is meant to be sexy and for a good laugh. Edwards POV


I just want to let everyone know that this is WAYYYYYY out of character

**I just want to let everyone know that this is WAYYYYYY out of character. I wrote in for the reader to get a little 'hot and bothered' and hopefully get a laugh. Please no flames, I wrote this entire damn thing after one line that I think is just freaking hilarious! Though I must give credit to another author who said it, but I am still laughing. I read that story A LONG time ago and have no idea who the author is, if she is reading this tell me, thanks.**

I finally had given in. She really was just too sexy in that freaking baby blue. It had just been like any other night. I went into her room, prepared for at the most the torture of her having one of 'those' dreams. I gracefully climbed through her window and she smiled this seductive smile at me, which I returned.

"I'll be right back, human moment." She scurried off to the bathroom and I laid down on her bed. It was pretty comfortable, but the bed in my room by far succumbed to it. I pushed her fluffy pillow over my face and breathed in her bittersweet scent.

"Smell good?" She asked from the door, closing it gently behind her.

I was about to answer, but then I made the mistake of looking up from the safe sanctuary of her pillow.

There she was standing innocently at the end of the bed wearing just a little royal blue baby doll dress. Damn that dress.

Something inside me snapped. I jumped off the bed and grabbed her, falling to the bed on top of her.

She moaned as I licked her neck, she tasted so mouthwatering. Smelled so wonderful. And felt so good.

Her hips bucked up, pressing her sex on my growing manhood that laid between her legs.

"Bella…" I groaned out, grinding into her. She tenderly reached to my boxers and unzipped them. No one was thinking now.

"Bella no…" Vampire brains suck, why couldn't I just go along with this? Oh right, I could kill her!

"Edward, yes." She purred in my ear.

Oh shit, I was really going to do this wasn't I?

"Oh god, Bella." My hand went to the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to that place on her body that was filling the air with her strong scent.

She jerked up, making my finger tips brush the outside of her panties. They were soaked through. Dear God…

"Edward, please touch me…' she begged. Begged; for me.

"What do you want?"

"You. Inside me. Now." How could not obey her?

She pulled down my pants and boxers, as I worked on that damn dress. Finally we were skin on skin, her heat on my freezing cold body. The sensual feeling making me even harder. I looked into her eyes that we filled with her lust and desire, she nodded to my silent question of if she was ready.

I placed myself at her entrance, glad that I had two medical degrees to know what the hell I was doing. She nodded once more and I slid into her wet pussy.

Her head whipped back, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her hands clang to my back. It was the most sexiest thing I had ever seen.

The feeling was indescribable. She had no barrier, I guess she must have used a tampon before this. I went only a few inched inside her, since we had had no foreplay, she was no stretched, and needed time to get used to my intrusion.

"Fuck." I muttered when she started to move her hip around under me. She smirked and plunged up again, I thrust in and out of her, time and time again. The sensation in me building and building. I wouldn't be about to hold on much longer.

"Bella…" I warned.

"Oh-Oh Edward! I felt her contradict around me, clamping down on that aching part of me. She screamed as her hot juices finally came in contact with me. I could hold out any longer and I came as well. The feeling of complete pleasure at such a high intensity took over my body and my finger nails dug into the mattress as I screamed a moan. Then I did the unthinkable, my mouth that was resting in the nook of her neck reacted as well. My sharp teeth sank into her delicate ivory skin.

I stopped moving, stop breathing, just stopped at the sound of her earth shattering scream. I freaked as I tasted her blood in my mouth. So glorious, so amazing…it was the best thing I had ever tasted. It was like a child's first time of tasting chocolate but times 500.

I thinking fast, I bit her again. This time my mouth was filled with my venom. I made sure to get a lot into her system so it was as fast as possible. She kept screaming while I stood up, I had to keep my head straight or I would go back to her and drain her completely. I throw on my boxers, and put a towel around her that was laying on floor. Climbing out of the window quickly, I ran home with Bella withering in my arms.

I finally arrived and Alice was on the porch.

"Oh my goodness Edward!" She screamed. I ran past her to Carlisle

s office.

"Carlisle I think I made an oopsie."

"Well that's the understand of the year." He coolly remarked and made me follow him to my room. I laid Bella on the door, and whispered "I'm sorry" and I love you, before the rest of the family came in.

"Lucy, you've got some explaining to do." Emmett waved his finger in front of me.

Bella screamed in agony. I winced, then answered.

"Who bought her that damn royal blue baby doll dress?" I snapped.

A sheepish Alice raised her hand.

"And you didn't see the outcome?"

"I saw that you lost it, I though I should give you some privacy."

"humpf, when have you ever given someone privacy?"

"I got distracted…"

"That one was me." Jasper answered.

"Damn that blue."

**Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't bad, I wrote it in like 10 minutes. If you didn't like it read Bases, and Vampire Needs they are more realistic, and thought out. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Jenna**


End file.
